Because You Stay
by Kidda47
Summary: Previously titled "Romaine". 6 years after Voyager's arrival to the Alpha Quadrant, Tom gets assigned to the U.S.S. Romaine, a ship in need of a great pilot. His career is short lived, as a terrible accident ensues! How do Tom, B'Elanna, and Miral cope? Rated T! P/T and mild J/C. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Romaine**_

_A/N: Okay, whoever has clicked on this story, know that it is ON HOLD. I encourage you to still read it and story alert it so that when I continue (and I WILL) you'll know. Just a warning, though._

The ship shook fiercely. The _Romaine_, a science vessel formerly exploring a nebula in the Gamma Quadrant, was a mess. The crew were trying to survive an unexpected attack from a Cardassian warship. That last volley of shots nearly destroyed them. Most systems were offline, life support and environmental controls were at minimum, and-

"Warp core breach in one minute." The computer cautioned in its ever calm voice.

"We need to reroute more power to antimatter containment!" An engineer shouted.

"From where, life support?" An Ensign replied, exasperated.

"We'll die from the warp core blowing up before lack of oxygen!" He reasoned.

"Warning. Microfractures detected."

"A little too late, eh?" The desperate voice continued.

"Who's injured?" The helmsman asked, jogging in. He was considered a field medic, apparently.

"All of us, more or less. But we don't need medical help, this core is about to breach and we need more hands!" A lieutenant voiced.

"How can I help?" He asked, sighing.

"Find a way to vent the plasma!" The Chief ordered.

"I'm not an engineer..." The Lt. Commander muttered as he rushed to controls. "I must have seen B'elanna do this at least once..." He muttered, and pressed a sequence of buttons. The situation only got worse.

"What do you think you're doing?" An Ensign screamed at him. "You just realigned the conduits to emit tachyon particles!"

"Look, I told you I'm not an Engineer! I don't even know why I stayed!"

"Well then get out to an escape pod, because-"

"Warp Core Breach in thirty seconds." The computer warned. The Ensign nodded at the recording to suppose that's what she was going to say.

"Paris to all hands! Get to the escape pods, now!" He yelled out, gesturing everyone to get out of engineering. Suddenly the ship shook violently, causing many people to stumble and even fall over._ 'The Cardassians are __still__ firing?' _Paris wondered, and grabbed onto whatever was solid, which, unfortunately, wasn't self-supporting. He managed to fall right on his neck, rendering himself unconscious...

"Tom..." Someone distant called. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move?

"I don't believe he can hear us quite yet..." A different voice echoed. Where was he? A few seconds ago he was on the U.S.S. Romaine...

"He's regaining consciousness, Doctor." Still someone else said. Why were there so many people in here?

A touch. He felt a human touch. On his left cheek. He couldn't reach out for it... Why couldn't he move!

"Tom..." The feminine voice came back. It somehow... soothed him. He was still confused though, and with a sting at his neck he could move again. Well, somewhat. He had control over his head, for now. He opened his eyes and adjusted to the blaring light. Through the blur, he could recognize the woman at his side, hand touching his face.

"B-B'elanna?" He stuttered, voice weak.

"Tom..." She repeated, a slight smile on her face, but tears in her eyes. He couldn't quite make out whether she was happy or sad. He blinked rapidly, trying to see more clearly. She was definitely concerned. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"What happened? Why am I in restraints?"

"Well, as you probably know, there was an attack on the Romaine."

"Yeah, the Cardassians." He clarified, though she gave him a look that said '_Who's telling the story? You or me?'_ and he shut his mouth promptly.

"You fell on your spine," B'elanna continued, voice cracking at the last word. "and got knocked out... you're lucky Ensign Taber was willing to go after you, 183 people died of the 230 who were accounted for. Apparently she was angry with you for releasing tachyon particles into the dilithium mixture during the warp core breach. Can't say I blame her, that was basically suicide." She pointed out, making Tom roll his eyes. She always had to give him lessons in Engineering.

"Anyways..." B'elanna went on, lowering her voice. "What I mean to say is... you're not in restraints."

"What are you talking abou-" He began, but was shushed by B'elanna.

"When you fell, a few shattered vertebrae punctured your spinal cord, and unfortunately the tachyon radiation is interfering with treatment. I don't know how long it will be until we can proceed with the surgery, I'm no doctor, but right now they're diagnosing you as tetraplegic."

_A/N: There's an easy 47 reference in this chapter. Whoever finds it gets a replicated cookie!_


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

**A/N**

**Okay, this story is on hold right now, I'm trying to finish my other story before I touch this one, but I am planning on continuing. In fact, I have nine chapters already planned, and I'll be focusing on this when I get writer's block, it's just I won't be updating for a while. Thanks for listening **

**I'm giving you a little smidgen though, because I don't want to get in trouble with fanfiction for having a chapter on author's note.**

Chapter 1.5

He blinked at her. A gust of a sigh blew out of his mouth, and he shook his head slightly. This couldn't happen.

"I..." He began, but seemed to have no intention of finishing his sentence. The couple stared at each other, Tom flabbergasted and B'elanna near to tears. This isn't how it was supposed to be.

The door suddenly flew open and a little girl screeched out, "Daddy!" She came hurdling to the bed and only stopped at giving Tom a bear hug, almost unable to reach over completely because of her height. She held on for a moment, but soon came over to his face, blue eyes peering into his. "Why won't you give me a hug, Daddy?" She whispered, saddened by his unnatural stillness.

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but B'elanna beat him to it.

"Miral, Daddy is very tired and can't move right now..." She responded, Miral giving an understanding nod. Two other people rushed in, evidently Miral got out of their grasp. "Sneaky little monkey!" She teased the six-year-old. "Now why would you be running from Auntie Kathryn and Uncle Chakotay?"

Tom couldn't help but smile, his little girl so concerned that she escaped from even his former Captain.

"She is quite the rascal," Chakotay commented, "just like you, actually." B'elanna raised her eyebrow at this, and Kathryn gave out a chuckle.

Then they both noticed Tom, lying in the background. The jovial mood quickly turned sombre. "What's the diagnosis?" Kathryn asked.

"Tetraplegia." The Klingon quickly answered, knowing Miral would guess that this was a fancy word for fatigue.

"I see..." Kathryn replied. She had many questions, but this wasn't the right place for them. Miral was quite a sensitive child, and there was no use worrying her if this condition could be easily treated.

"If Daddy is tired, shouldn't we let him sleep?" Miral wondered out loud, drawing out the attention of all.

"That's a good idea honey; we can visit him later when he is feeling better." B'elanna suggested, and the little Klingon beamed at this.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll make you a get well card!" Miral excitedly said, prancing out of the room. B'elanna followed, but gave her husband a warm smile.

"I'll see you soon, Tom." She promised, blowing a kiss before disappearing.

Chakotay and Kathryn followed pursuit, each bidding him farewell briefly.

The door closed, and suddenly he felt very lonely. Tears streaked his cheeks within seconds, and he wished that someone, anyone, would just walk through that door and keep him company. Just to reassure him that very soon, this feeling of helplessness would be over soon.

And for the first time in his life, he didn't want to be alone.


End file.
